


Au/Free Day

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fair Game Week 2020, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Pride, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pride, Pride Parades, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Qrow goes to his first Pride Event.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Au/Free Day

“Qrow, are you okay?” Clover asked, squeezing Qrow’s hand to try and comfort him. “Everything is going to be fine, I go to this event every year and nothing has ever gone wrong.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never gone to the events before, so,” Qrow trailed off as he looked around the crowd. Clover sighed when he realised what Qrow meant. 

“Qrow, just because you’re here doesn’t mean anything will go wrong,” Qrow went to say something. “And if anything does go wrong, it doesn’t mean that it was your fault.” 

Qrow sighed, but nodded anyway, squeezing Clover’s hand as a way to tell Clover that he was ready. 

“Come on, uncle Qrow!” Ruby cheered as she ran ahead, her girlfriends, Weiss and Penny, following behind her. Qrow let himself chuckle as he watched them. He was so happy for his niece. 

“She seems excited,” Clover pointed out and Qrow just shook his head fondly.

“It’s our first time in an event like this,” Yang jumped in, hand in hand with her girlfriend, Blake. “It’s nice being around people like us.” 

“You guys have been missing out,” Clover laughed as he bumped shoulders with Qrow, a huge smile on his face. 

Qrow was, surprisingly, having fun. Clover loved seeing him so happy, it was a rare occurrence when the other thought everything that went wrong was his fault. 

“You two are so cute together,” Qrow’s eyes widened in shock at the spider faunus’ words.

“Thank you,” Clover answered, a smile on his face before he looked towards Qrow as the faunus walked away. Qrow had a dark blush on his face. ”I’m sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine,” Qrow shrugged as he looked down at their joint hands. Clover noticed and moved to pull away, but Qrow just pulled Clover closer. “She’s kind of right.”

Clover felt his face burn as he chuckled softly. 

“I guess she was,” the unspoken words were heard by both of them and Clover sighed softly. 

“Are you sure we should do this?” Qrow asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he watched his nieces and the other kids buy flags at a stand. 

“Of course,” Clover reassured, squeezing his hand, something he had been doing a lot that day. “Why shouldn’t we?” 

"I don't know," Qrow sighed and Clover watched the other glance towards the bisexual flag before looking back at the kids. 

"If you want the flag, Qrow, you can get it," Clover chuckled softly. "You're allowed to be who you are, you are valid."

Qrow looked over at Clover before sighing and nodding. Clover watched with a fond look on his face as Qrow walked to the stand and talked to the vendor. 

A warm feeling bloomed in his chest as he watched Qrow walk back to him, the flag held tightly in his hands as if it was the best thing he had ever held in his life. When Qrow looked up, the breath was kicked out of Clover. Qrow's eyes were shining with unadulterated happiness and joy. It took everything in Clover not to pull the other into a bone crushing hug. He was so proud of him. 

The longer they spent at the event the more Qrow seemed to relax, to feel comfortable in public, and it made Clover happy. He loved to see Qrow so happy and open. 

They had a moment to rest from all the walking, sitting at a coffee shop with a cup of coffee in front of them. The kids had ordered their own drinks and were chatting about their day so far. Clover sighed happily and turned to face Qrow. 

"So what are your thoughts right now?" Clover asked, taking a sip of his own coffee as he watched Qrow touch the flag in his lap. 

"I don't know," Qrow looked up at Clover. "I don't remember the last time I've felt like this."

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?" Clover spoke, a fond smile on his face. Qrow nodded as he looked back down at the flag. Clover felt a warm feeling take over as he watched Qrow touch the fragile it meant the world to him. Clover reached over and took Qrow's hand in his. Qrow looked between Clover's hand and up at Clover's face. Clover sent him a small smile and Qrow slowly smiled back, a red blush on his face. 

"I know I've said this before, but I'm really proud of you," Qrow looked away for a second before he looked back at Clover. 

"It's nothing, really," Qrow answered and Clover chuckled softly as he shook his head. 

"Nothing?" Clover calmed down a little before he continued. "You have grown so much in such a short time. How could I not be proud of you?" 

Qrow scoffed but Clover could see the small smile on his face. 

After a full day of walking around, they finally started to make their way back to the abandoned house they had been staying at. 

"So how did you find today?" Clover asked as they walked towards the kitchen. 

"It wasn't what I expected," Qrow confessed as he began to make himself some coffee. 

"What did you expect it would be?"Clover asked with a chuckle. Qrow shrugged slightly and it only made Clover laugh harder. 

"I don't know what I expected, but it definitely wasn't that," Clover nodded in understanding. "It was good though."

"I'm glad that it was good," Clover leaned on the counter next to Qrow as the other finished making his coffee. 

"I might go next year," Clover's face beamed in happiness at Qrow's words, watching as Qrow lifted the cup of coffee he made, taking a sip with a grimace. "Fuck!"

Clover chuckled softly at the muttered swear as Qrow burnt himself slightly. 


End file.
